Rugby
by Otaku-for-life
Summary: Ikuto and Tadase are college students, never knowing eachother before. They both play for rugby teams, and secretly love eachother. When they make a bet, and Ikuto loses, will he have to quit his favorite game? Shounen Ai, Takuto oneshot


It was rugby, a very vicious sport. Everyone got hurt. But I loved it. Not just because I liked to play, but because we always went against that same team, every week at practice, and he was on that team. Usually we only met on the field, but when our teams would go out drinking we would meet. We never hung out and we never saw each other around. So being his friend was hard. Recently I feel like every time we played Rugby, (even though I was faster and smaller,) when the other players would go after me, he'd be the first to tackle me. He'd hand the other players the ball, and then we' sit there, well technically lay there, and we'd have little conversations, like right now.

"I don't think you should be playing Rugby. It's not your sport." He said, smirking with his oh-so "I know everything" look.

"And you should? Mister "I look like I weigh 10 pounds". Do you even eat?" I asked him, smirking right back.

"I have to eat. I'm not going to starve myself. Do you even eat? You look as light as a feather." He commented back.

"HEY! Get off of him! This is a game, not a tea party!" One of my teammates yelled.

"Better get up Ikuto." I said, struggling.

"I'd rather not. I want a penalty." He continued to pin me down. Here we go again.

Every time, every single time he would tackle me, he'd wait till the coach yelled at us, to give us both a penalty, for not playing the game right. We'd sit out for however long, and extra players would take our place during practice. I hated it when he did that, because I really loved rugby, and I wanted to play it without Ikuto getting me a penalty. But, just when I got back in the game, he would too, and he'd tackle me, and get us both another penalty, over and over till the practice ended.

As much as I get mad for getting penalties, Ikuto would just laugh it off. I honestly think he didn't care for the game enough. Which made me even more angry.

"Ikuto! Wait up!" I called after him after everyone was leaving. This is the first time he was leaving at the same time as me.

"What is it Tadase?" He said, stopping for me.

"Do you want to go drinking?" He nodded, and we walked off to the nearest bar.

Once we got there, we ordered drinks, and started talking.

"So, Ikuto, about every practice… Can you stop tackling me?" I asked taking a sip of my drink.

"No. I really don't think you should be playing the game. If I can tackle you, you're weak. Just look at me. I'm not that strong. You might be fast, but yours and my teammates still can tackle you." Ikuto said, taking a sip of his drink.

"I'm faster then everyone on our teams. I can play the game all I want. It's not your decision." I snapped at him.

"You're not faster than me. You know, since I tackle you all the time." He smirked. He was trying to play with me! I'll show him!

"I can run faster then you! I'll show you tomorrow at practice. Watch me!" I stood up, finishing my drink, and beginning to walk off.

"Always do…" I'll pretend I didn't hear that.

Ikuto had paid for the drinks, and we were now walking to the bus station.

'So much for drinking my thoughts away…' I looked at Ikuto, and he had his hands behind his head and was looking bored.

"Let's make a bet." I started.

"For?" He asked.

"Rugby. If I prove you wrong and run faster than you, you have to stop tackling me. If you tackle me tomorrow, then you can continue tackling me all you want. Deal?" I put out my hand. He turned to me, and walker closer to me.

"And, let's throw in a little something. Whoever loses, has to kiss the winner in front of everyone." Ikuto said, letting out his hand.

"Deal?"

"Deal!" I took his hand, with no hesitation, because I wanted to win. We shook on it, promising myself I wasn't going to lose.

_**The next day…**_

'I'm so ready for this! I'm going to win, and Ikuto is going to be ashamed of messing with me!'

"Hotori. Let's go. Practice is starting." I nodded, and left the locker room with my teammate.

We got to the long field, and there was Ikuto's team, ready to practice. I was ready to play rugby. I was really ready to win this bet. We got into position, ready to play, and the coach blew his whistle. Everyone started to run in all directions, and I looked at Ikuto.

"Good luck." Ikuto mouthed, smirking.

"Hotori!" One of my teammates yelled, kicking the ball to me. I caught it and started to run to the other team's goal. Another of my teammates was right behind me, and Ikuto was catching up to me. I called to the teammate behind me, and threw the ball sideways when he got close enough for me to throw it to him. He caught it, and started to run with it. I jogged behind him, and Ikuto jogged right next to me.

"Well, isn't someone trying real hard. But play like you normally do." He said, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Don't have to." I grinned, and ran away from him down the field, closer to where the ball was.

Ikuto's team had stolen the ball, and were about to make a goal, but one of my teammates had successfully stolen the ball back, and ran with it.

I called to him, and he threw the ball sideways to me. I ran fast as I could, maneuvering myself past anyone, making sure they couldn't tackle me. I kept running, and saw Ikuto running towards me. I hurriedly looked for one of my teammates, but none were in sight. I had to keep running. Ikuto was right on my tail, and I knew he was going to tackle me any second.

'Come on, just keep running. A few more steps…' I thought.

Before, I knew it, I was at the end of the field. I had made the goal.

"Yes!" I cheered, dropping the ball. I looked at Ikuto, and he wasn't smirking. I smiled triumphantly at him. The practice continued and I kept getting goals, and Ikuto never tackled me through the whole game. He had been trying really hard too. I knew I would show him.

"Ha! I won the bet! That means you have to stop tackling." I grinned.

"Congratulations. Here you go." Ikuto crashed his lips against mine, and everyone was looking. My face turned scarlet, but I kissed back anyways. This is also why I wanted to win. I wrapped my arms around Ikuto's neck and his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Get a room!" One of our teammates called. We both pulled away and I held my face. Ikuto patted my head and left the field.

The next practice, Ikuto didn't show up. Practice after practice, he never showed up. I asked his coach one day where Ikuto was.

"Tsukiyomi-kun quit the team. And to think he was so good."

"Where does he live?" I asked. His coach gave me the address after practice, and I went to his apartment. The building was pretty big, but I found Ikuto's apartment none the less.

I rang the doorbell, and Ikuto quickly opened the door.

"Tadase? Why are you here?" He asked, curious. When I just scowled, he let me in.

"Why'd you quit rugby?" I asked, shutting the door.

"There's no point for me to be playing." He said, sitting on his couch.

"I knew you didn't like rugby!" He shook his head.

"I love rugby, but I can't play, after what happened. I wish I could." I looked at him confused.

"Are you talking about the kiss?" He shook his head again. "Then what?" I yelled, not understanding why he couldn't play rugby.

"I can't tackle you anymore. I really tried to win the bet. I wanted to keep tackling you. But since you won, I couldn't. So I quit." He said. I still didn't understand.

"I don't understand ! You love the game, but won't play because you can't tackle me?"

"Tadase, you know how fragile you are. Just look at you. I wanted to protect you, from all those people. They could hurt you." He got up, and hovered over me. "But since I lost, I couldn't. I had to quit. I couldn't bear seeing you, when all I could do is sit and watch you maybe or maybe not get hurt, and constantly worrying over you." He paused.  
"Uh, Ikuto… I thought I told you-

"I love you." He smiled. "I love you. I want to protect you." Ikuto hugged me. I smiled and hugged him back. I was glad he felt the same for me. I didn't really like it when Ikuto would tackle me, because I wanted to play the game. But, he was worried about me. Even that just made me happy.

"Thank you…"

_**A week later…**_

"Once again Ikuto you tackle me. Will you just let me play the game?" I yelled.

"But you might get hurt. You don't want to get hurt so that you can't play rugby ever again, right?" IIkuto said logically.

Ikuto had joined his rugby team again. He and I started to go out too. Ikuto had continued to tackle me, but not long enough for us both to get penalties. I was glad.

"Stop being right all the time!" I groaned. He smirked, and kissed my nose. We got up, and continued to play.

It was rugby. A vicious sport. Everyone got hurt, unless you had someone to protect you. I loved it even more.

* * *

**Hello! I made another oneshot of this pairing. I know Shugo Chara is over and what not, but I just can't get over this pairing. Anyways. I won't be updating anything in a while, and I'm sorry to the few people who read my fanfics. But anyways. I got this idea from the movie "Invictus." I had this idea like two months ago, I just couldn't get the time to type it. Honestly, I had to do some research for this. I mean, I sorta know how rugby works, but not very well. So please don't criticize me on some thing like "That isn't how you play rugby." Cause if you do, I'll just snap right back at you. Anyways! I hoped you enjoyed, tell your friends, review, and citicism is welcome. :D **


End file.
